Women's Health Initiative is a partially blinded, controlled clinical trial in postmenopausal women. The trial will evaluate the benefits and risks of hormone replacement therapy (HRT), dietary modification (DM), and supplementation with calcium/vitamin D (CaD) on the overall health of postmenopausal women. Health will be assessed on the basis of quality of life measurements, cause specific morbidity and mortality, and total mortality.